


if you like having secret little rendezvous

by kathillards



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad part of having a snowball fight with ninjas is that they are very, very good at hiding. —- HunterLauren</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you like having secret little rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> merry christmas to jaz, who loves this pairing as much as i do <3

**if you like having secret little rendezvous**

_i might never be your knight in shining armour_  
_i might never be the one you take home to mother_  
 _and i might never be the one who brings you flowers_  
 _but i can be the one, be the one tonight_

_—_ one direction, perfect

-:-

Snow drifts down lazily from the sky, sticking to her curls, almost invisble against the blonde strands. It’s the barest ghost of a snowstorm, but that doesn’t stop the chill of the winds from blowing through.

Lauren shivers, tugging her red coat tighter around her body, and ducks behind a leafless tree just in time to avoid a snowball from the distance.

“No fair!” Dustin complains as his haphazardly-formed snowball crashes into the tree trunk and melts pitifully back down into the ground. “That was such a good one.”

“Get better aim,” Antonio suggests, patting him on the arm as he runs past Dustin and takes shelter from the snowball fight under the branches of Lauren’s tree. “How’re you doing? Have you seen Jayden?”

“I think Mike roped him into helping with the snow fort,” Lauren says, squinting into the distance where the other three boys of her team are arguing over a miserable excuse for a snow fort. “Not… that that can reasonably be called a snow fort.”

Antonio snorts, packs a snowball, and hands it to her. “You hold ground here, I better go help them. Remember, watch out for Tori, _apparently_ she can do her weird ninja magic on ice.”

“We can do our weird samurai magic on ice, too,” Lauren reminds him, but he’s already off, racing into the distance to stay ahead of the ninjas’ snowballs and get to the samurai snow fort in time. She sighs and looks around for a target.

The bad part of having a snowball fight with ninjas is that they are very, very good at hiding.

“Psst!” Emily whispers urgently, and Lauren jumps and turns to find a blonde head of curls peeking up from a bush. “I just saw Shane and Blake near the cabin. They’re planning something big, you should go hit them before they can put it into action.”

Lauren looks down at the already-melting snowball Antonio had given her. “But I – ” she begins, but when she looks up again, Emily has already disappeared.

Her teammates, incidentally, have been spending far too much time with the ninjas.

She leans down and packs more snow into the snowball and makes herself two more to carry before pulling up the hood of her coat to protect from the winds and marching off into the direction of the cabin, keeping a careful eye out for the ninjas streaking about.

“Intruder!” Blake yells when he spots her near the boundary of their snow fort, which looks much more impressive than her boys’ mass of snow. “Tori!”

Lauren flings a snowball at him, but he dodges, and Tori appears from nowhere in a burst of blue energy and flings what feels like a million snowballs in her direction.

“This is definitely against the rules!” Lauren insists, abandoning her other two snowballs and making a mad dash for shelter. Somewhere nearby, Mia pelts Tori with enough snowballs to distract her for long enough that Lauren can get out of range.

“Hunter, get her!” Shane calls out behind her as she zig-zags across the field, ducking the snowballs she’s pretty sure Cam is throwing at her from somewhere hidden like the traitor he is. For a second, there’s no crimson blur on the makeshift battleground, and she almost makes it safely back to the samurai side, thinking maybe Hunter is just too tired to continue the game –

No such luck. He barrels out from behind a cluster of trees, half-running, half-ninja streaking, and she’s just barely at the makeshift threshold between samurai and ninja when he crashes into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground, the snow providing a semi-soft blanket so she doesn’t hit her head on the concrete below.

Hunter sighs, looking down at her in exasperation, his hair falling into his eyes, all covered in snow from the fall. “Why do you samurai make my life so difficult?”

Faintly, she hears a “ _Hey_!” of protest from Cam in the distance, but she ignores it in favor of trying to wriggle out from under him. He’s heavier, though, keeping her pinned with his hands on her arms and his knees squeezing her thighs, a grin spreading on his face as she fails to escape.

“Maybe if you ninjas didn’t _cheat_ all the time,” Lauren huffs, her breath coming out in a fog from the cold. Hunter’s grin turns into a smirk, blue eyes bright with amusement, as he leans down, too close. Lauren can hear Jayden calling out to her from behind, but there’s no way to make out what he’s saying.

She doubts it’s very complimentary towards Hunter, though.

“This isn’t cheating,” Hunter says, shifting around to get more comfortable on top of her. Lauren debates kicking at him, but her limited reach probably wouldn’t even make him wince. “This is perfectly within the rules.”

“You _ninja streaked_!” she argues, mentally calculating how long it’s been since he tackled her, and how much longer it’ll take everyone to notice they’re still lying there. His hips press against hers when he moves again, warmth pooling inside her from the movement, despite the chill of the evening and the snow around them. “That is explicitly against the rules.”

“I _ran_ , and you have no proof of anything otherwise,” Hunter insists cheerfully. Lauren glowers and tries to make a move for her samuraizer, but he catches her hand before she can. “Now _that_ is definitely against the rules.”

“Let her go, Bradley!” Kevin says warningly, and Lauren still can’t look up to see him, but she can hear his footsteps, along with the rest of her team’s, approaching the two of them. Hunter tilts his head up to smile innocently at them.

“Or what? If you aim at me, you’ll hit her, too,” Hunter points out, insufferably amused when they hesitate. But he’s distracted taunting them, which gives her the opening she needs to bring her knee up and jam it into his stomach, hard. “ _Oof_!”

Lauren rolls out from under him to the cheers of her team and the disappointed calls of the ninjas, darting quickly over to the sanctuary of the samurai side. Hunter gets to his feet, still cradling his ribs, and makes a face at her.

“Unprovoked violence,” he says, backing away slowly as they all aim snowballs at him. “I get a reprieve for that.”

“Five feet,” she informs him sweetly. He gapes at her in outrage. “Three if you ninja streak!”

“Screw you, Shiba!” he calls over his shoulder, breaking into a sprint. Emily fires the first snowball, getting him square in the back and Lauren cheers.

“You’re not hurt, right?” Jayden asks her in concern. Lauren rolls her eyes, shaking her head no, but he still looks suspicious. “He held you there for, like, a weirdly long time.”

“Yeah, what was that about?” Mia asks, her tone far more curious and teasing than Jayden’s. “He definitely should have gotten up when we approached to run, but he didn’t.”

Lauren hopes desperately the flush on her cheeks is only from the cold. “It was only a minute. Maximum. Don’t make mountains of molehills, you guys.”

Jayden looks dubious, but he lets it go to return to planning a strategy with Kevin and Antonio while Mike and Emily double team Tori and Blake. Mia raises an eyebrow at her, though she thankfully doesn’t push it either.

Lauren turns to join the strategy session, but not before her eye catches Hunter’s in the middle of the flurry of snowballs being exchanged between their makeshift warzones. He’s leaning against a tree, nursing his ribs, although she knows for a fact she didn’t hit him _that_ hard, and he meets her gaze with a quirked eyebrow.

She aims a snowball at him. He lets this one hit him in the chest, laughing when she grins at him in triumph.

“Idiot,” she sighs to herself. Antonio looks at her in askance when she joins the rest of the team in their circle, but she doesn’t elaborate and, mercifully, he doesn’t ask.

Mia’s still looking at her in amusement, but Lauren figures if she doesn’t ask, she doesn’t have to say anything.

-:-

“That was stupid,” she murmurs later that night as he backs her into the wall of her bedroom at their rented cabin, everyone else hopefully fast asleep, and runs his lips down her jawline. “That was _really_ stupid.”

“Shane told me to do it!” Hunter protests, his defensiveness belied by the laugh she can hear vibrating in his voice. He nuzzles his head into the crook of her collarbone, sucking kisses to her skin that will definitely leave bruises. Thank god it’s scarf season. “If anyone asks, it’s on him.”

“Jayden _did_ ask,” Lauren begins, but her words trail off in a gasp as he slips one hand up her shirt, his fingers delightfully warm on her still-cold skin. “And Mia’s getting suspicious, I wouldn’t be surprised if she – are you listening?”

“No,” he teases, a wicked grin on his lips as he tilts his head up to steal a proper kiss. “Relax, so what if Mia suspects? She’s not gonna tell anyone, is she?”

“I don’t know,” Lauren says dubiously, but he swallows her protests in a kiss so long and deep and toe-curlingly hot that she forgets the rest of what she was about to say for a moment. Hunter laughs, low in his throat, his mission clearly accomplished, and manages to get her shirt off while she’s dizzy from the kiss.

“You need to stop worrying so much,” he tells her, brushing kisses to her cheek and back down her jaw. “S’not good for your health.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much if you weren’t so ridiculous,” Lauren grumbles, and Hunter grins incorrigibly up at her. With a sigh, she pushes him off her and backwards into the bed, climbing up on top of him once he’s lying down and straddling his lap. “If Jayden finds out, he will kill you, you know that, right?”

“What,” Hunter wonders, letting her trail kisses down his neck as his hands skim up her back to play with the clasp of her bra, “is the point of sleeping with the head of the Shiba clan if she can’t even stop her little brother from killing me for doing it?”

Lauren rolls her eyes, her cheeks warming the way they always did whenever he spoke so bluntly about the two of them. “Who said I wanted to stop him?”

“Ouch,” Hunter chuckles. “Come on, what would you do if you let him kill me? Your life would be so much more boring without me in it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she huffs, her back arching under his touch despite her words. His fingers are, as ever, so gentle on her skin she thinks she could melt from the touch. It never fails to amaze her how rough he pretends to be, and how soft he really is. “My ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they could see me now.”

He smirks,  fingers conquering her bra and flicking it open. “If they can see you now, I hope they’re enjoying the show.”

Lauren hits him before she leans down to kiss him again. “Don’t ruin the mood, dumbass.”

“You brought up your ancestors first! Why is everything my fault in this relationship?”

“Because you complain so much?” she suggests wryly, giggling into the kiss. Hunter pulls back to make a face at her and then rolls them over so they’re both lying on their sides on the bed and she can get his shirt off with relative ease.

“I knew sleeping with a samurai was a bad idea,” he sighs dramatically, tugging her back into a kiss once she tosses his shirt onto the floor. “Should’ve listened to Cam.”

“He told you not to sleep with me?” Lauren asks, brow furrowing even as he kisses his way down her body.

“No, he told me that ninjas and samurais shouldn’t mix,” Hunter admits with a grin, his lips warm as they trail down her stomach. “If I told him about _this_ , he would _never_ let me live it down. Actually, none of them would.”

“Ninjas and samurais,” Lauren murmurs, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her as he works. “He was right about that.”

“No kidding,” Hunter says, laughing as he surfaces to flash her a warm grin. “This is a terrible idea.”

“Terrible,” she agrees, and pulls him back up for another kiss, both of them laughing as their lips meet. Lauren makes a mental note to thank Cam again for setting up the vacation before she loses all trains of thoughts in Hunter’s kisses.


End file.
